He Saved Me Once, He Will Save Me Again
by senshi moon
Summary: Bun and Kirby have wondered why Sir Meta Knight always comes to Fumu's rescue, so Fumu tells them the story of when he first saved her. Based off the anime. First Kirby story!


**Meta Knight & Fumu fanfic! I'm so excited! I love Hoshi no Kaabi, and I fell in love with the MK and Fumu pairing. I couldn't help myself, so I wrote my first MK & Fumu fanfic! Wish me luck! Tell me how I did. Please. You guys might be a little confused at the beginning, so I apologize in advance. I have that effect on people. It should start clearing up towards the middle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kirby of the Stars.**

* * *

"Eh?! So that nice fish was actually a demon beast?!" Bun screamed as he, Fumu, and Kirby ran from the giant fish demon beast, Wanet, who was chasing them on land.

"Bun! Save your energy for run- Kya!" Fumu yelled and interrupted herself when she tripped.

Bun and Kirby stopped running forward and turned around to see Fumu on the ground. "Nee-san!" Bun yelled as he and Kirby ran back.

"Wanet!" the demon beast yelled as he caught up to the trio and shot a huge mouthful of water towards Bun and Kirby.

"YAA!" Bun and Kirby yelped as they were pushed to the ground, drenched.

"Bun! Kirby!" Fumu yelled. Fumu got up quickly, but not quickly enough. Wanet was just on top of Fumu. The demon beast glared at her and struck his fin.

"WANET!" the demon beast declared as Fumu closed her eyes and screamed, waiting for the impact. It never came.

Fumu slowly opened her eyes to see Galaxia pierced through the fish's fin. "Sir Meta Knight!" Fumu exclaimed as the warrior looked at her over his shoulder.

"Fumu. Go!" he commanded.

Fumu nodded and quickly scrambled to Bun and Kirby as Meta Knight struggled with the fish.

"Bun! Kirby! Are you alright?!" Fumu asked as she helped them up.

"Poyo..." Kirby said as he rubbed his head.

"Ouch... How could a nice fish like him turn into a monster like that?!" Bun exclaimed. With that exclamation, the trio turned to the fight between the fish and Meta Knight.

Soon, the fish slapped Meta Knight away. That action caused two things: Meta Knight lost grip on Galaxia, but he was able to land on his feet.

"Ah! Kirby! Inhale it!" Fumu commanded as Galaxia came towards them.

"Poyo!" Kirby yelled as he prepared to inhale. Soon, his gust of wind absorbed Galaxia. He then transformed into Sword Kirby.

"Yes! It's Sword Kirby!" Bun yelled in excitement.

Kirby charged towards Wanet and struck at it. That didn't stop Wanet though. Even though the slash did hurt him, he still flapped at Kirby. Kirby was able to avoid it by jumping in the air.

"Fumu!" Meta Knight commanded.

Fumu blinked in surprise but nodded. "Come! Warp Star!"

The Warp Star came in a flash and picked Kirby up. Kirby then began to charge up Galaxia.

"Here it comes! Sword Beam!" Bun screamed.

"_Sword_! _Beam_!" Kirby shouted as he slashed at Wanet.

"WA! NET...!" Wanet gurgled as his whole body burst. Water poured out of him, but the ground soon absorbed it.

"Yata!" Fumu and Bun yelled in victory. Kirby returned to his original form, and Galaxia returned to Meta Knight. As soon as Meta Knight had Galaxia back in his hands, he folded his cape over him and began walking away from the battle scene.

"Sir Meta Knight!" Fumu called out to him.

Meta Knight stopped. "What is it?"

"Thank you!" Fumu thanked with a smile on her face.

Meta Knight didn't do anything to acknowledge her words. The only thing that was noticeable was when he stopped to hear what she had to say. As soon as she was done with her words, he just walked away.

As soon as he was out of earshot, or at least out of range, Bun and Kirby stepped closer to Fumu. "Taku! What is wrong with Sir Meta Knight?!" Bun asked angrily. "He could at least say 'You're welcome' or something!"

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed in agreement.

Fumu laughed at her brother's and Kirby's antics. Kirby and Bun looked at her in confusion. "Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"You two don't really understand Sir Meta Knight yet, but he did acknowledge my words of thanks. He just has a different way of showing it," Fumu explained.

Bun and Kirby looked at each other and back at her. "And you know that how?" Bun asked, still unconvinced.

Fumu rolled her eyes. "Come on, Bun! You know how he is!"

"Yeah! But that doesn't give him an excuse to not acknowledge you!" Bun shot back.

"Bun, Sir Meta Knight has been this way from the first moment he has helped me! Well, saved me," Fumu exclaimed as she tried to rationalize with her younger brother.

"But- Wait!... From the first moment he has saved you? But he has saved you many times! And me as well!... But now that you mention it, whenever you're in danger, Sir Meta Knight comes to the rescue! Well, most of the times," Bun conclusioned. "...Why is that?"

"Poyo?!" Kirby exclaimed as well. It seems that he also wants to know the reason.

Fumu smiled at them. "Okay. Let's sit down, so I can tell you guys the story. It was actually a year and half ago that Sir Meta Knight helped me..."

* * *

**-1.5 Years Ago-**

"Mom! I'm telling you! I witnessed a monster appearing from that stupid King's room!" A young Fumu exclaimed to her mother, who was busy nursing a very young Bun.

"Fumu! Don't call the King that! He should be respected!" Memu scolded as she tried to quiet down a crying Bun in her arms.

Fumu pouted. "Mou, okaa-san! You're not even listening to me! You don't understand how I feel!" Fumu yelled as she ran out of their room in the castle.

"Fumu!" Memu cried. But Fumu was already gone.

**Castle Halls**

_'I need to prove that that stupid King is really summoning monsters out of a machine... But how?'_ Fumu thought as she walked down the halls of the castle. As she got closer to that King's room, she heard a noise inside.

"What is that?" Fumu asked herself as she peeked inside the room. She saw a monster materializing from the machine in the center. The monster appeared to be a mixture between a horse and a dog. Wait, what?

"Great! That demon beast better get me some sheep!" King Dedede 'threatened' the Customer Service of Holy Nightmare Co.

"Ho, ho, ho! Don't you worry a bit, Your Majesty. The demon beast, Cabaro, will be able to get you your heart's desires!" Customer Service bellowed as he disconnected.

"So, when should we send this Carabo to capture the mayor's sheep?" Escargon asked.

King Dedede laughed evilly. "During the dark! That fool won't even see it coming! Hahahaha!"

Fumu narrowed her eyes. So that stupid King was up to no good! She need to tell the mayor! _'But... The mayor won't believe me...'_ Fumu thought as she slumped to the floor. "What can I do then...?" Suddenly, Fumu had an epiphany. "I see! I could go stop that monster myself!"

"Do you really think you're strong enough to stop that demon beast?" a voice asked.

Fumu widened her eyes in surprise. She didn't know that someone was listening. Fumu looked to the side and blinked at the one who asked the question. "Sir Meta Knight..."

Meta Knight walked to her until he was a few feet away. "You shouldn't mess with a demon beast. They are dangerous creatures," Meta Knight warned.

Fumu narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him. "Oh, yeah? How do you know that?"

Meta Knight's eyes glowed. "I've fought them myself."

Fumu huffed. "Oh, really? Then why don't you stop that demon beast?"

Meta Knight paused for a bit, but then he answered, "It's not in my place to intervene with His Majesty's wishes."

She looked at him with a "Are you kidding me?" face. "Really? Okay. Then I'll stop it myself." Fumu stood up and began walking towards Meta Knight's direction.

"Fumu," Meta Knight spoke sternly as she walked by. She stopped to hear what he had to say. "Don't get involved with the demon beasts. You will regret it."

Fumu, being Fumu, ignored him by walking away from him.

When she was gone, Meta Knight's eyes glowed red. "She's too stubborn for her own good." With that, Meta Knight walked away from the King's throne room.

**-Night Time-**

"Nee-chan! What choo doo in?" Little Bun asked his older sister as he saw her packing some stuff in her backpack.

"Saving the sheep, Bun," Fumu answered honestly.

"Sheepu?" Bun asked her.

Fumu looked at him and nodded. "That's right. If mom or dad ask where I am, tell them that I went camping with some of my friends." Fumu closed her backpack and placed it on her back. Then, she began walking out of the room.

"Nee-chan. Careful..." Bun whispered as he yawned.

Fumu smiled as she went back, got Bun into her arms, and put him to sleep. After that, she walked out of the room. As soon as she was out, she ran in the halls and out of the castle.

Unbeknownst to her, a figure was watching her from the top of the castle. "Fumu..." he whispered.

"Sir Meta Knight!"

Meta Knight did not turn around, for he knew those voices. "What is it, Blade?"

"The demon beast that King Dedede ordered..." Blade Knight started.

"...Is already at the mayor's house!" Sword Knight finished.

Meta Knight turned to them in shock. "What?!"

**Mayor's House**

"Hmm...Where might that monster be? I'm here with the sheep, but the monster has not appeared," Fumu whispered as she hid behind a bush and was seeing the sheep with her binoculars. Fumu sighed as she put her binoculars down. "There's no monster here... Could it be that that stupid King lied?"

"CABARO!"

Fumu sat up, alert. The monster! Fumu got up and ran towards the monster. Sure enough, the monster was calling in the sheep with a whistle sound. The sheep, thinking it was their owner, followed the monster blindly.

Fumu narrowed her eyes. "How will I defeat this monster...?" Then, she widened her eyes. "I got it!" Fumu sprang into action. In her hiding spot, she built a type of catapult by using some materials in her backpack and some materials around her. Then she added rocks on the launcher. But it wasn't time to battle yet.

Carefully, without alerting the monster, Fumu went to the other side of where the monster was and hid behind another bush. From there, she did the same thing she did at her previous side. She loaded as many rocks as possible. When she was done, she did the same things in the monster's other sides. In other words, Fumu created a type of barrier around the monster in each of the four directions: north, south, east, and west.

"Yosh! Time to set my plan in action!" Fumu then let the catapult go in one side. Soon, the monster was being hit by rocks of different shapes and sizes.

"CABARO!" the monster yelled in pain. Fumu didn't waste time. She went to the other sides that she set up and released the rocks. The monster was being catapult by rocks from different sides.

"Caraboooo..." the monster yelled as he attacked blindly. Apparently, he attacked towards the sheep because the sheep started to panic. Fumu wasn't quite sure because she could hardly see from her hiding spot.

While the monster was busy trying to fend off the rocks in all directions, Fumu pulled out a whistle from her backpack and began calling the sheep. Immediately, the sheep came towards her, and she led them to safety.

_'It's working! My plan's working!'_ Fumu thought triumphantly. But her supposed victory lasted short. The catapults ran out of rocks, so the monster was no longer kept busy.

"CABARO!" Fumu widened her eyes when she saw the monster preparing to charge at her and the escaping sheep. She blew the whistle harder which made the sheep run faster.

"CARABO!" The monster charged towards the sheep at fast speed. Fumu widened her eyes in fright. She hurriedly stepped in front of the sheep and put her arms out. She glared at the charging monster, but at one point, she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

The monster charged, faster... faster... But the impact never came.

"HA!"

Fumu gasped in surprise when she opened her eyes. "Sir Meta Knight...!"

Meta Knight turned around and looked at her. Fumu then noticed that the monster was about to attack again. "Watch out!" Fumu yelled.

"HA!" Two new voices yelled as they slashed the monster.

Fumu widened her eyes. "Sword! Blade!"

Sword and Blade turned around to face her. "Fumu-sama! Are you okay?!"

Fumu forced a smile and nodded. "Yes! Thank you!"

"Fumu. Let's go," Meta Knight commanded as he scooped Fumu into his arms and jumped off.

"WAH-!" Fumu didn't have time to react as she was taken away by Meta Knight.

"Sword! Blade! I leave this demon beast to you!"

"Yes, sir!" Sword Knight and Blade Knight chorused as they fought the demon beast.

**In The Forest**

"Sir Meta Knight... Thank you," Fumu thanked after a few minutes after Meta Knight put her down. In those few minutes, the two lived in awkward silence.

Meta Knight didn't say anything in response to her thank you. "You shouldn't have come here. You should have stayed at the castle."

Fumu glared at him. "I couldn't sit around and do nothing! The sheep are important to the mayor!"

Meta Knight's eyes glowed. "You could've warned the mayor."

Fumu snorted. "He wouldn't have-"

"Are you sure about that?" Meta Knight interrupted. Fumu became silent. "Fumu. It wasn't an intelligent idea to fight something without knowing how powerful it really is."

Fumu hung her head down. "I know... But...!" Fumu had no arguments left. Well, maybe she did, but she couldn't even think of them after Sir Meta Knight's words. She knew they were true.

"Fumu. Don't get into anymore trouble."

Fumu widened her eyes. "What?"

"Sir Meta Knight!" a voice called out. Soon, Sword Knight and Blade Knight appeared.

"We've just defeated the demon beast!" they reported in.

Meta Knight nodded. "Good work." He then turned to Fumu. "Fumu. Will you do something like this again?"

Fumu hung her head. "I don't know, Sir Meta Knight... Something tells me that if I see that stupid King summoning another monster, I will try to do something about it..."

"Fumu-sama..." Sword Knight whispered.

Meta Knight kept looking at Fumu. "Then instead of fighting it, you should warn the village."

Fumu looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Tell the villagers about the demon beasts. They may not listen, but at least you will be doing something helpful," Meta Knight advised.

"...Will they listen?" Fumu asked in curiousity.

"Probably not."

Fumu gaped at him. "Then what's the-"

"You'll soon realize it..." Meta Knight interrupted. He then turned to the direction of the castle. "Let's go. Your parents must be worried." He, Sword, and Blade began walking to the castle.

"Sir Meta Knight!" Fumu called out. Sword and Blade stopped and turned around to see what she had to say. Meta Knight just stood in spot. "Thank you..."

He didn't do anything to acknowledge her words. He just walked away. Fumu stood in surprise. "Why did he do that?"

"Sir Meta Knight has always been like that," Blade Knight commented.

Sword Knight nodded in agreement. "That's true. But inside, he does consider your words. He just has a different way of showing it."

Fumu blinked as the three of them stared at Meta Knight as he walked back to the castle. Blade Knight and Sword Knight gently pushed Fumu forward.

"Now, let's go, Fumu-sama." Fumu nodded as they all headed to the castle...

* * *

"So from that day on, Sir Meta Knight has been appearing whenever I've been needing help. Same with you, Bun," Fumu stated as she finished her story.

"Wow... I never knew you did that nee-san! I don't remember that!" Bun commented.

Fumu smiled. "That's because you were barely learning how to talk. Your memory wasn't developed yet."

"Hmm... Then how come you've never told us the story?" Bun asked.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed. But then he asked, "Poyo?"

Fumu looked at him. "Ah! You want to know how my parents reacted?"

Kirby nodded and smiled. "Poyo!"

"Well, at first, they were mad that I did such a thing. But after they realized that Sir Meta Knight was with me and that I was okay, they felt a huge sense of relief. For your question Bun, otou-san and okaa-san didn't want me to tell you. For fear that you might want to come along with me if I ever did that again."

Bun laughed. "They were right to worry!"

Kirby laughed as well. "Poyo!"

And so, the three spent the evening laughing, and Bun and Kirby kept hearing the many adventures of Fumu...

* * *

***Phew* Wow! Was that long! Yeah. Sorry that they are out of character, if they are. And I apologize if you guys got confused. I have that effect. And sorry if things are left unanswered. I just didn't think it was relevant to the story. If you guys think they are, then just tell me and I'll add them in. If you guys hate it, then I can't do anything about. Hopefully, I'll get better at it. Well, that should be it! If you guys have any questions, please ask. If I don't respond, keep on asking. Thanks for ready! ~Ja ne!**


End file.
